


A noce są długie i duszne

by juana_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cztery lata Sama w Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A noce są długie i duszne

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 4 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery do 1.01

1\. 2001

Czasami Sam nienawidzi swojego życia tak bardzo, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby od niego uciec. Nienawidzi treningów, polowań i autorytarnych rozkazów ojca, które Dean wypełnia bez jednego nawet grymasu niezadowolenia. Nienawidzi ciągłego przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce, ciągłych zmian szkół i przyjaciół. Nienawidzi, kiedy ojciec traktuje go jak dziecko i nie pozwala niczego zrobić samodzielnie. Nienawidzi Deana, który zdaje się być wszędzie tam, gdzie jest Sam.

Czasami noce są zbyt długie i zbyt duszne, by zasnąć, a myśli nie dają spokoju i Sam wie, że w końcu nadejdzie moment, w którym powie dość i odejdzie nie oglądając się za siebie.

*

Dean pakuje swój plecak do bagażnika. Przestawia torbę wyładowaną bronią, żeby zrobić miejsce na plecak i książki Sama. Kiedyś docinał mu z powodu tych książek i pierwszego pytania po przyjeździe do nowego miasta. Gdzie jest szkoła? Kiedyś rzuciłby jakąś złośliwą uwagę i odszedłby z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, a Sam policzyłby do dziesięciu, zanim odezwałby się ponownie. Ale od jakiegoś czasu Dean więcej milczy, niż mówi, a ostatnio znalazł mu szkołę, zanim Sam w ogóle dowiedział się, dokąd jadą tym razem.

Od jakiegoś czasu Dean spędza w towarzystwie Sama jeszcze więcej czasu niż kiedyś. Siada w tym samym pokoju i udaje, że czyta, ale Sam czuje jego wzrok na sobie i wie, że brat go obserwuje. I Sam wie, że Dean się domyśla.

*

Aplikację na studia wypełnia w szkolnej czytelni. Nie chce, żeby ojciec zrobił mu awanturę, zanim w ogóle będzie miał o co. Chce sam odebrać odpowiedź na poczcie, ale akurat wtedy musi dłużej zostać w bibliotece i list odbiera Dean. Nie pokazuje go ojcu razem z resztą poczty, chowa i oddaje Samowi dopiero wieczorem, kiedy na siłę wyciąga go na piwo do knajpy na drugim końcu miasteczka. Nie mówi nic, a na zakłopotane _dzięki_ Sama, kiwa tylko głową i upija kolejny łyk mocnego, ciemnego piwa.

Ojcu mówi dopiero jakiś czas później, kiedy wie już, że otrzyma stypendium, kiedy znalazł pracę i wie, gdzie będzie mieszkał. Jest przygotowany na awanturę i na to, że skończy się to wszystko trzaśnięciem drzwiami, że obaj powiedzą wiele głupich rzeczy, których potem będą żałować, ale których nie odwołają, bo obaj byli tak cholernie dumni i przekonani o swojej racji.

I tylko Dean nie może się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Stoi na korytarzu, między jednymi a drugimi zamkniętymi drzwiami i wie, że znowu musi wybrać cholerną stronę, że musi wybrać między bratem a ojcem. I wie, że nie potrafi.

Sam zbiera swoje rzeczy i byle jak wrzuca do torby. Jego ruchy są nerwowe, ubrania ciska z furią i ma ochotę coś rozpieprzyć. W drobny mak, żeby nic nie zostało. Nie słyszy pukania i nie zauważa, kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Dean i pomaga mu zbierać porozrzucane książki. Przynosi jakąś zapomnianą, którą znalazł wciśniętą pod fotelem Impali. Zagląda pod łóżko i stół, szuka w takich zakamarkach, o których Sam nawet by nie pomyślał. Nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca i nie ma czym zająć rąk, więc zaczyna składać wrzucone byle jak do torby ubrania Sama.

— Dean, do jasnej cholery, gdzie jesteś?! Potrzebuję cię!

Dean zastyga w połowie wygładzania zielonego T-shirtu ze śmiesznym napisem i przez chwilę patrzy na brata. Nie mówi nic, a Sam stara się nie widzieć zdradzonego wzroku i najlepszego noża Deana, który brat wciska mu do ręki, zanim wychodzi, rzucając w przestrzeń ciche:

— Tak jest, sir.

Sam zastanawia się, kiedy ostatnio Dean nazwał ojca tatą.

*

Sam chce jechać stopem, ale Dean łapie go kilka przecznic od mieszkania, które zajmowali i każe poczekać, aż przyprowadzi samochód. Kiedy ojciec idzie spać, Dean podwędza kluczyki i zawozi Sama do najbliższego miasta, z którego odjeżdża autobus do Kalifornii. Siedzi z nim na dworcu prawie do rana i Sam wie, że kiedy Dean wróci, ojciec zrobi mu awanturę. To chyba pierwszy raz jaki Sam pamięta, kiedy Dean sprzeciwia się ojcu. I tylko ciągle trzymana w kieszeni kurtki i zaciskająca się na nożu dłoń zdradza, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

Nic nie mówią, bo żaden z nich nie wie, co mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Sam chce przeprosić Deana, wytłumaczyć, że dłużej tak nie może, że się dusi, że to nie jego życie. Nie potrafi. Zresztą, wie, że Dean to rozumie i dlatego siedzi tu teraz razem z nim i dlatego kupił mu bilet do Palo Alto i wcisnął mu do ręki swoje pieniądze, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Sama, stwierdzając po prostu:

— Tobie są teraz bardziej potrzebne, Sam.

A potem już prawie świta i Dean musi jechać, chociaż nie chce, chociaż może wolałby pojechać razem z Samem. Ale przecież nie może zostawić ojca. Ojciec go potrzebuje.

— Uważaj na siebie, Sammy — rzuca jeszcze. — Zadzwoń czasem.

Dean odwraca się i idzie w stronę drzwi. Sam stoi obok plecaka i usiłuje przekonać swoje gardło do wydania dźwięku, ale w ustach ma nagle gorzko i sucho, i Dean wychodzi, zanim Sam zdąży powiedzieć:

— Przepraszam, Dean.

 

2\. 2002

Czasami Sam nienawidzi swojego nowego-starego życia. Nienawidzi kampusowych plotek o zniknięciach i czytanych w gazetach informacji o czyjejś nienaturalnej śmierci. Nienawidzi snów o polowaniach i odruchu rozsypywania soli wokół łóżka. Nienawidzi wody święconej w kieszeni kurtki i starego notesu z informacjami o _tych_ rzeczach. Nienawidzi Deana, którego telefony są aż nienaturalnie pełne żartów i przekomarzań.

Czasami noce w Stanford są zbyt długie i zbyt duszne, żeby zasnąć, a myśli nie dają spokoju i Sam wie, że w końcu wyciągnie z dna plecaka najlepszy nóż Deana i wyruszy na łowy. I wtedy nienawidzi siebie bardziej niż życia.

*

Alan, jego współlokator, pyta o coś. Sam podnosi wzrok znad gazety i przez chwilę patrzy na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Alan śmieje się i jeszcze raz pyta, czy Sam wybiera się na imprezę w piątek wieczorem, chociaż i tak wie, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Sam nie chodzi na imprezy, a piątkowe wieczory od jakiegoś czasu spędza zupełnie inaczej. Najlepszy nóż Deana leży schowany pod notatkami w szufladzie biurka.

Od jakiegoś czasu po pokoju walają się stare gazety i książki, o których Sam twierdzi, że są mu potrzebne na zajęcia. Zresztą, częściowo to prawda. W drugim semestrze Sam zapisuje się na zajęcia o wierzeniach religijnych różnych kultur. Kiedy mówi o tym Deanowi, brat przestaje się śmiać i milczy przez długą chwilę, zanim mówi, że jest zmęczony i się rozłącza. Nie dzwoni potem przez miesiąc, ale tydzień później Sam odbiera na poczcie paczkę z czterdziestką piątką i srebrnymi kulami.

*

Dean dzwoni rzadko. Zwykle jest zbyt zajęty sprawami, których teraz ojciec bierze dwa razy więcej niż kiedyś, jakby chciał zamęczyć siebie i Deana za to, że pozwolili Samowi odejść. Raz, kiedy jest już bardzo zmęczony, Dean mówi Samowi, że może to i dobrze, bo ma mniej czasu na myślenie. Zaraz potem dodaje jakąś historyjkę o super lasce z Arizony, za którą tęskni. Sam wie, że jest zmyślona.

Zajęcia na uniwersytecie są ciekawe i Sam czuje, że to jest to, za czym tęsknił. Ma przyjaciół, którzy nie pytają, skąd przyjechał i dlaczego zostaje na święta. Nie pytają, po co rozsypuje sól na parapecie, a kiedy na ich zdumione spojrzenia mamrocze pod nosem _rodzinna tradycja_ , nie dopytują się i przyjmują to jako coś oczywistego. Telefon komórkowy Sama jest teraz pełen normalnych imion, a nie zaszyfrowanych numerów _na wszelki wypadek_ i _gdyby coś mi się stało_.

Praca w barze jest męcząca, ale Sam traktuje to jako kolejny element _normalnego, bezpiecznego życia_ , które sobie wymarzył i powtarza to sobie za każdym razem, kiedy ledwo dociera do pokoju i siada do pisania eseju na angielski. Czasami nawet znajomym udaje się go wyciągnąć na jakąś zabawę, na której siedzi przy stoliku i stara się nie myśleć o potajemnych wycieczkach na piwo z Deanem, adrenalinie, która buzowała im w żyłach, kiedy starali się wrócić do motelu lub mieszkania cicho i nie zauważenie. I o tym jednym razie, kiedy ojciec ich przyłapał. Nigdy wcześniej i później Sam nie widział tak wściekłego ojca. Nigdy wcześniej i później Dean tak nie oberwał. A Sam tylko poszedł do łóżka bez kolacji.

Na polowania stara się chodzić jak najrzadziej. Tylko wtedy, kiedy przypadkiem dowie się czegoś niepokojącego i podejrzanego. Gdyby sam zaczął szukać roboty, to po co w ogóle uciekał? Dean nie pyta, jak często poluje, na co i jak mu idzie. Tylko regularnie przysyła nowe pociski do czterdziestki piątki i czasami jakiś nowy nóż, albo coś, co Samowi może się przydać. Nauczył się nawet obsługiwać pocztę internetową. Kiedy tylko może wysyła mu informacje przepisane z dziennika ojca. Wiadomość o zmiennokształtnym jest urwana w połowie, a reszta nadchodzi dopiero trzy tygodnie później.

*

Dean przyjeżdża do Stanford w czasie letnich wakacji. Wcześniej dzwoni, że są z ojcem w pobliżu i może uda mu się wyrwać na kilka godzin. Sam boi się tego spotkania. Dzień wcześniej był na ciężkim polowaniu i ma pokiereszowaną twarz i zwichnięty nadgarstek. Umawia się z Deanem na wieczór. Ma nadzieję, że pójdą na spacer i brat nie zauważy. Ale Dean ma instynkt łowcy i nie potrzebuje światła. Zanim Sam zdąży zaprotestować, ogląda jego obrażenia, wyjmuje z plecaka jakąś dziwną maść i wciska Samowi do ręki.

— Dwa razy dziennie i za tydzień będziesz jak nowy.

Piją piwo w pokoju Sama, gdzie chwilowo nie działa klimatyzacja i jest wściekle gorąco. Dean mówi, że będzie padać, a Sam śmieje się, że podczas jego nieobecności Dean nauczył się przepowiadać pogodę. Dean nic nie odpowiada. Upija kolejny łyk zimnego piwa i uśmiecha się lekko. Sam myśli, że nie wiedział, jak cholernie tęsknił za bratem.

Nie rozmawiają o ojcu. Sam chce zapytać, ale coś w sztywnych ruchach Deana i jego zaciętej twarzy mówi mu, żeby tego nie robił. Mówi o studiach, bo Dean nic nie mówi, tylko pyta, jak Sam sobie radzi, czy mu czegoś nie potrzeba i czy jest pewien, że mu nie przeszkadza. A potem milczą. Bo Dean nie chce powiedzieć, co u niego, a Sam boi się zapytać.

Zaczyna padać, kiedy Impala znika za rogiem.

 

3\. 2003

Czasami Sam nienawidzi swojego życia tak bardzo, że czuje się, jak zamknięty w klatce tygrys. Nienawidzi odruchów i instynktów, które każą mu chwytać za broń. Nienawidzi podwójnego życia i bycia dwiema osobami naraz. Nienawidzi tego, że nie potrafi przestać słuchać i nie potrafi zabić tego cholernego _tak jest, sir_ Deana, które rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie za każdym razem, kiedy chce zignorować opowieści o kolejnym miejscowym duchu. Nienawidzi Deana, który nigdy nie mówi o sobie i gra cholernie zadowolonego z życia.

Czasami noce w Kalifornii są zbyt długie i zbyt duszne, żeby zasnąć, a myśli nie dają spokoju i Sam wie, że w końcu będzie musiał wybrać tylko jedno życie, bo dwa to za dużo na jednego Sama Winchestera.

*

Sam zaczyna nie odbierać tych e-maili, które Dean oznacza jako _pomoc naukowa_. Dean nie pyta dlaczego, ale zaczyna rzadziej przysyłać pociski do czterdziestki piątki i Sam jest mu za to wdzięczny, nawet jeśli nie powie tego wprost. Coraz częściej Sam ignoruje telefony od Deana i nie odpowiada na smsy. Dean nie pyta dlaczego, przestaje pytać, jak Sam sobie radzi i dzwoni chyba tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć głos brata.

W Stanford wszyscy znają i lubią Sama Winchestera. Sam słyszał już różne opinie o sobie. Trochę postrzelony chłopak, prawdopodobnie miał jakieś problemy w domu, kujon albo geniusz, zależy od kogo pochodziła opinia, pracowity, nie lubi imprez, nie pije, nie pali, lubi nocne spacery, trochę nieśmiały. Na zajęciach nie ma większych problemów, wykładowcy go lubią, a on jest w swoim żywiole, kiedy może siedzieć w bibliotece i przekopywać się przez stosy książek. W pokoju na półce, wciśnięty między _Kodeks Prawa Cywilnego_ a _Konstytucję Stanów Zjednoczonych_ , stoi _Słownik łacińsko-angielski_.

*

Jess poznaje tuż przed wakacjami. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką młodszej siostry Alana. Obie studiują o rok niżej i są duszami towarzystwa. Sama fascynuje zwłaszcza głos Jess. Niski, ciepły, z charakterystycznym akcentem i intonacją. Lubi słuchać, jak opowiada anegdoty o profesorach, słucha nawet wtedy, kiedy opowiada straszną historię o duchach, chociaż ich nie lubi. Zaczyna częściej chodzić na imprezy, żeby tylko częściej widzieć jej szeroki uśmiech.

W lipcu ignoruje pierwszą sprawę. Jessica wyjeżdża na wakacje do domu, a Sam chce spędzić z nią trochę więcej czasu. Razem z przyjaciółmi jadą nad jezioro na kilka dni. Sam i Jessica często spacerują po lesie. Rozmawiają, śmieją się, raz Jessica łapie Sama za rękę, żeby pokazać jakiegoś szczególnie ładnego ptaszka. Sam nie patrzy na ptaka.

Jess pyta o jego rodzinę. Odpowiada, że wychowywał go ojciec, bo matka zginęła w wypadku, kiedy był jeszcze całkiem mały. Ojciec… jest trudnym człowiekiem i nie dogadują się ze sobą najlepiej. Chce skończyć, ale Jess pyta o rodzeństwo.

— Mam starszego brata — odpowiada.

W kieszeni czuje wibracje telefonu. Te same, które ma ustawione na numer Deana. Nie odbiera.

*

W ciągu tych kilku dni nad jeziorem Dean dzwoni sześć razy. Sam nie odbiera, ignorując słaby głosik, który podpowiada mu, że nie dzwoniłby tyle razy, gdyby nie było to coś ważnego. Wraca do Palo Alto i zapomina o tym, żeby oddzwonić. Głowę ma zajętą _piękną Jess_ , jak mówią o niej w kampusie. Dużo pracuje. Chce być zajęty i nie mieć czasu na uganianie się za duchami.

Dean odzywa się dopiero kilka tygodni później. Jest późny wieczór, Sam jest tuż po pracy i je kolację, rozmawiając z Jess przez internet. Próbuje zignorować telefon, ale widocznie tym razem Dean nie zamierza zrezygnować.

— Co? — pyta ostro.

Przez chwilę odpowiada mu ciężka cisza. Dean odzywa się dopiero, kiedy Sam po raz drugi pyta, czy tam jest. Jego głos jest cichy i urywany, jakby Dean był zmęczony. Albo ranny. Sam stara się założyć to pierwsze, ale wie, że Dean nie daje po sobie poznać zmęczenia. Mówi, że jest ranny. Tata też jest. Nie, nie umierają jeszcze i żaden z nich nie zamierza. To jest trudne polowanie. Są w Kalifornii, więc gdyby Sam miał ochotę się spotkać… Dean nie prosi. Dean nigdy nie prosi, a Sam jest mu za to wdzięczny, chociaż wie, że to trochę egoistyczne z jego strony.

Odpowiada, że nie może, bo ma dużo pracy. Poza tym ma plany na ten weekend i nie będzie miał czasu. Ikonka komunikatora wściekle miga i Sam zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Dean długo milczy i kiedy Sam już prawie odkłada słuchawkę, brat cicho pyta, czy u niego na pewno wszystko w porządku i czy jest pewien, że niczego mu nie potrzeba.

— Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Radzę sobie świetnie.

— Ale…

— Cholera, Dean, odpieprz się wreszcie od mojego życia, dobrze?

To nie jest tak, że Sam naprawdę tak myśli. Nie myśli. Ale Dean i tak bez słowa przerywa połączenie. A Sam tłumi w sobie nagłą chęć oddzwonienia i wytłumaczenia wszystkiego. Jakiś złośliwy głosik w jego głowie podpowiada usłużnie, że i tak jest lepiej niż ostatnio. Nie musi patrzeć na zraniony wzrok Deana.

 

4\. 2004

Czasami Sam nienawidzi swojego nowego życia. Nienawidzi walki, którą musi z sobą toczyć, żeby nie przeczytać najnowszych wiadomości, żeby odejść, kiedy ktoś zaczyna mówić o jakiejś niewyjaśnionej tragedii na drugim końcu miasta. Nienawidzi tego, że ciągle nosi najlepszy nóź Deana ukryty w specjalnej kieszeni plecaka. Nienawidzi odruchu, który każe mu sięgać po telefon i wybierać numer Deana tylko po to, żeby potem musiał nacisnąć _odrzuć_. Nienawidzi Deana i jego pieprzonego poświęcania się dla dobra młodszego braciszka.

Czasami noce są zbyt długie i zbyt duszne, żeby zasnąć, a myśli nie dają spokoju i Sam wie, że w końcu nadejdzie chwila, kiedy będzie musiał się zatrzymać. Nie można bez końca uciekać.

*

Życie normalnieje. A przynajmniej Sam stara się tak właśnie myśleć. Jeszcze czasami łapie się na wieczornym sprawdzaniu parapetów i dopiero, kiedy widzi, że nie ma na nich ani grama soli, przypomina sobie, że przecież jest teraz normalnym Samem Winchesterem, a nie cholernym łowcą, za którym mogą uganiać się demony. Jest normalnym studentem, wiodącym normalne studenckie życie, posiadającym normalną pracę, normalne mieszkanie i normalne marzenia.

Zdjęcia Deana lądują na dnie kartonowego pudełka po butach, przysypane masą niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Pudełko stoi w najdalszym kącie najrzadziej otwieranej szafy. Żeby nie kusiło. Żeby nie przypominało, że gdzieś tam wciąż jest jego brat. Jego brat, który na pewno się o niego martwi, który nawet nie próbuje marzyć o czymś takim jak normalne życie. Jego brat, który nie zadzwoni. A nawet jeśli… Sam nie jest pewien, czy odebrałby ten telefon.

*

Zaczyna spotykać się z Jessicą. Przez kilka miesięcy umawiają się na randki, chodzą razem na imprezy, spacery, koncerty. Jessica odwiedza go w pracy, a on przychodzi po nią po zajęciach. Razem uczą się w bibliotece i w pokoju Sama. Alan jest tolerancyjnym współlokatorem. Zresztą, i tak częściej go nie ma niż jest.

Sam szuka mieszkania, w którym mogliby poczuć się jak u siebie w domu. W domu, który miał tak krótko, że nawet tego nie pamiętał. W domu, w którym Jess mogłaby roztoczyć swój delikatny urok, po którym walałyby się porozrzucane T-shirty Sama i odłożone gdzieś w pośpiechu płyty. Jak w domu, o którym marzył całe życie.

Wprowadzają się w październiku. Jessica zmusza go do urządzenia parapetówki. Zabawa jest tak dobra, że cały następny dzień Sam spędza w łóżku, mamrocząc czule do poduszki, że _nigdy więcej, kurwa, nigdy więcej_. Jess regularnie przynosi mu aspirynę i śmieje się cicho z rzucanych na alkohol coraz bardziej czułych przekleństw. A Sam myśli, że bycie łowcą przydało się chociaż do jednego. Miał taki zasób przekleństw, że do wieczora nie będzie się musiał martwić, że się powtórzy.

*

Dean nie dzwoni od roku. Sam nigdy nie mówi o bracie, ale Jess czasami pyta, czy nie miał od niego jakichś wieści. Czuje, że Sama to gryzie i obwinia _tego cholernego Deana_ o poczucie winy Sama. A Samowi kończy się lista usprawiedliwień. I coraz częściej pojawia się myśl, że przez jedno rzucone głupio zdanie może się nawet nie dowiedzieć, jeśli Deana spotka coś złego.

Tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia Sam dzwoni do Caleba. Składa życzenia świąteczne i pyta, co słychać u łowców. Caleb nie wydaje się zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Sam naprawdę próbuje powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem, skąd wie, że on już nie poluje, ale w końcu się łamie. Caleb mówi, że od kiedy Sam wyjechał na studia, jego ojciec i brat polują jak ogarnięci furią wariaci. Jeszcze jakieś półtora roku temu Dean próbował trochę przystopować, zrobić sobie małe wakacje po jednej szczególnie trudnej sprawie, ale kiedy wrócili z Kalifornii, cali pokiereszowani, wydawał się zmieniony. Nie mówił więcej niż kilka zdań na dobę, odpowiadał tylko na zadawane pytania.

Sam ma wyrzuty sumienia. Szuka w telefonie numeru Deana i siedzi tak, wpatrując się w literki na wyświetlaczu. Jego kciuk powoli przesuwa się w stronę klawisza _połącz_ , ale w chwili, w której ma go nacisnąć, wchodzi Jess i mówi, że są już spóźnieni. Sam naciska _odrzuć_ , uśmiecha się i wychodzi. Przed domem stoi samochód brata Jess, z którym jadą na święta do ich rodziców.

Sam ten jeden raz postanawia zapomnieć, że nienawidzi świąt.

 

5\. 2005

Czasami Sam nienawidzi swojego życia za to, że jest jego. Nienawidzi koszmarów o Jessice płonącej na suficie zupełnie jak jego matka. Nienawidzi strachu, o którym zapomniał przez ostatnie dwa lata, a który wrócił razem ze snami. Nienawidzi wyrzutów sumienia i tego, że nie potrafi powiedzieć Jessice, kim naprawdę jest. Kim był. Nienawidzi Deana, który nie umie czytać w myślach i nie zadzwoni, bo Sam kazał mu się odpieprzyć.

Czasami noce w Kalifornii są zbyt długie i zbyt duszne, żeby zasnąć, a myśli nie dają spokoju i Sam wie, że dzieje się coś złego, a on nie potrafi powiedzieć co i rozpaczliwie pragnie, żeby spotkało to kogoś innego.

*

Sam postanawia iść na prawo. Wydaje mu się, że to najbardziej normalny zawód na świecie, który pozwoli mu do końca stać się normalnym człowiekiem. Z normalnym domem, normalną żoną, normalnymi dziećmi, normalnym ogródkiem, normalną pracą i normalnym psem. Prawnik nosi garnitur, krawat i wraca do domu o regularnych porach. Chyba że jest doradcą prezydenta, a Sam nie zamierzał zostawać doradcą prezydenta. To było zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby mogło być tak normalne, jak Sam sobie wymarzył.

LSAT zdaje na 174 punkty i właściwie jest pewien przyjęcia. Umawia się na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, a zaraz potem kupuje szampana i pierścionek zaręczynowy. Czuje, że jeszcze nigdy nie był taki szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli to szczęście trochę przesłaniają koszmarne sny, które sam ignoruje, bo przecież jest normalny i wiedzie normalne życie. I chyba tylko dlatego daje się zaprowadzić na tamtą halloweenową imprezę.

*

Wracają dobrze po północy. Sam marzy tylko o tym, żeby się położyć i przeklina swoją głupotę i ten jeden kieliszek za dużo. Czasami chciałby umieć pić jak Dean. Zimny prysznic trochę go otrzeźwia. Kiedy wraca do sypialni, Jess już śpi. Na nocnej szafce stoi szklanka wody, obok której leżą dwie tabletki aspiryny. Kładzie się na łóżku. Całuje Jess w policzek, a ona uśmiecha się i mruczy coś przez sen.

Zanim Sam zasypia, jeszcze odruchowo zerka na sufit, a zaraz potem karci się w duchu. Jeszcze trochę, a zostanie paranoikiem i zacznie mordować czarne koty, które przypadkowo mogłyby mu przejść drogę i sprowadzić pecha. Zamyka oczy i otacza Jess ramieniem.

Sam znowu leży na łóżku. Znowu na twarz kapią mu krople krwi. Jessica znowu jest przyklejona do sufitu. Znowu szepcze jego imię. I znowu płomienie trawią jej ciało, zanim Sam choćby zdąży pomyśleć, co mógłby zrobić, nawet jeśli wie, że nie mógłby zrobić nic. Wie, że to sen i chce się obudzić, ale nie może. Musi patrzeć na ogień i słuchać swojego imienia.

Budzi go dopiero skrzypienie podłogi na dole i przez chwilę Sam jest wdzięczny temu komuś, kto zakradł się do jego mieszkania. Zaraz potem jednak strach podpełza mu do gardła i utrudnia oddychanie. A może to wcale nie ktoś? Cicho schodzi po schodach i widzi w ciemnym salonie jakąś postać.

*

Dean wygląda na zmęczonego. Sam myśli, że w sumie nic dziwnego, skoro przyjechał tu z Nowego Orleanu. Próbuje zignorować proszący wzrok Deana i jego argumenty. Nie, nigdzie nie chce wyjeżdżać. Jutro ma zabrać Jess na kolację i poprosić ją o rękę. Potem mają iść na długi spacer, a w nocy… Kto wie, co będzie w nocy.

Ale Dean nie rezygnuje. Próbuje przekonać Sama, żeby mu pomógł, pokazuje nagranie. I gra. Gra pewnego, że znajdą ojca, pewnego, że to tylko przejściowe kłopoty. Sam nie lubi, kiedy Dean gra, ale nie potrafi, nigdy nie potrafił przedrzeć się przez tę maskę i dotrzeć do brata, do jego zamaskowanych uczuć.

Dean nadal nie potrafi prosić. Kolejne pytania i zdania przychodzą mu z coraz większym trudem, a Sam odpiera ataki. Nie chce jechać, ale Dean tym razem nie zostawia mu wyboru i Sam wpada w pułapkę, którą sam na siebie zastawił.

— Przez dwa lata nie zawracałem ci głowy, nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłem.

Sam klnie pod nosem i idzie spakować torbę.


End file.
